DESCRIPTION: The Health and Behavior Core (formerly the Psychosocial Core) focuses on the social psychological, and behavioral factors relevant to understanding the interactive nature of physical illness and depression and their treatment. This core has 3 service aims and 3 scientific aims. The service aims are (1) to provide consultation to the IRC regarding the conceptualization and measurement of health and behavioral factors as they may account for the health-mood disorder relationship. (2) "Provide guidance in the selection and application of social and behavioral intervention methods and technologies that can be applied to the prevention and treatment of late-life mood disorders." (3) Consult with IRC training sectors on scientific aspects of Health and Behavior issues. The scientific aims are: (1) Develop and test interventions for primary care and specific-illness patients. (2) Facilitate future intervention research through broadening research populations (including family members) across different health-care settings. (3) "Explore the phenomenology and health-behavioral correlates of late-life mood disorders."